Fibromyalgia Syndrome (FMS) is a chronic pain disorder of unknown origin, characterized by diffuse body pain and tenderness. Evidence is accumulating that the pathogenesis of FMS may be associated with central dysregulation of pain regulatory systems manifesting itself psychophysically in abnormally high pain sensitivity and intolerance thresholds. Conventional drug and behavioral therapies have proven to be largely unsuccessful in relieving FMS pain over time. While opioid maintenance therapy, the current ‘last resort’ treatment option for FMS patients with severe, unrelenting pain, is efficacious, it is often avoided for fear of addiction. Thus, unrelieved FMS pain leads to poor quality of life, disability, economic disadvantage, and overutilization of the health care system. At this point in time, a cure for FMS does not exist. It has been estimated that less than half of all FMS patients experience adequate pain relief with conventional behavioral and pharmacological therapies. Thus an effective treatment for FMS is not yet available.
Based on physiological data derived from animals and psychophysical data derived from humans, VNS was found to reduce the intensity of laboratory pain, especially when sensitization of the central pain regulatory system, known as wind-up, was induced thought to underlie the chronic pain associated with FMS.
Fibromyalgia Syndrome (FMS) is a chronic disorder characterized by widespread musculoskeletal pain often accompanied by other symptoms including fatigue and depression. The diagnosis of FMS is made according to guidelines of the American College of Rheumatology and can be made if a patient has suffered from widespread pain lasting for at least three months and is present in all four quadrants of the body. Additionally, patients must report pain on 4 kg pressure at 11 or more of 18 established tender points. The ACR criteria do not differentiate between primary FMS or FMS secondary to rheumatic disorders, and thus, FMS is not a diagnosis of exclusion. FMS occurs most commonly in women between the ages of 20 and 50 years. The illness is common, seen in 3.4% of women, and 0.5% of men. Thus, FMS is a significant public health concern.
The etiology of FMS is still unknown, and no consistent underlying mechanism has been identified. However, evidence is accumulating that the pain regulatory system in FMS patients may be centrally disturbed. This dysregulation hypothesis is primarily based on experimentally induced pain studies showing that FMS subjects have lower pressure, heat, and cold pain thresholds and lower pressure pain tolerances at both tender and non-tender sites than controls. In addition, exercise and diffuse noxious inhibitory control (DNIC) manipulations, which are known to result in increased pain thresholds in healthy control subjects, have not had the same effect on pain thresholds in patients with FMS. Further support for the dysregulation hypothesis comes from biochemical studies examining spinal cord indices of pain transmission such as substance P and the biogenic amines. FMS patients have been shown to exhibit significantly elevated substance P levels and low cerebral spinal fluid levels of 5-hydroxyindole acetic acid (5-HIAA), 3-methoxy-4-hydroxyphenethylene glycol (MHPG), and homovanillic acid (HVA); the metabolites of serotonin, norepinephrine, and dopamine, respectively. These biochemicals have well-established roles in pain processing and abnormal spinal cord levels suggest that there may be an increase in nociceptive transmission combined with a decrease in the centrally regulated descending inhibition of the nociceptive signal in people with FMS.
A management protocol for the conventional treatment of FMS pain has been recently proposed and was adopted to characterize patients to be included in this study. Generally the first level of treatment includes nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NIAISDs), often used in combination with tricyclic antidepressants (TCAs). However, efficacy of NSAIDS, (including aspirin) in treating FMS pain is limited and TCAs, although some analgesic effects have been found at low doses, only achieve clinically significant pain reduction in 25% to 30% of FMS patients. If sufficient pain relief is not achieved at level 1, the treatment moves up to level 2-substitution with or addition of anti-epileptic drugs (AEDs). Failure to achieve pain relief at level 2, then gives rise to trials at the next, third level, with alpha(2) adrenergic agonists (i.e. Tizanidine) and non-opioid analgesics (e.g., lidocaine patches). The treatment option of ‘last resort’ is use of short or long-acting opioid analgesics, a few of which (i.e. Tramadol, MS-Contin) have moderate efficacy in treating severe FMS pain. However, physicians and patients often eschew this treatment choice for fear of legal or medical complications, including opiate abuse and addiction. Of all the agents used to manage FMS pain, the class of Selective Serotonin Reuptake Inhibitors (SSRIs) is the least efficacious of all. Also, it has to be kept in mind, that all pharmacological treatment options have side effects (e.g., nausea, weight gain, dizziness), making it often difficult for FMS patients to tolerate many medications prescribed to them for pain relief. Thus, FMS patients are often left under treated either because of lack of efficacy or due to intolerable side effects often resulting in impaired quality of life, disability, economic disadvantage, and increased health care utilization.
The bleak treatment outlook for patients with FMS is highlighted by a prospective, longitudinal study conducted in 6 tertiary care rheumatology centers in the US. Researchers examined health care utilization, health status and disease severity in 538 FMS patients with median duration of disease of 7.8 years. Over the time of the study, participants used an average of 8 different drugs separately or in combination. NSAIDs were used by 90.9% of the study participants for an average duration of 5.6 months. The second most commonly prescribed class of drugs was TCAs (57.3%). At the conclusion of Wolfe's 7-year study, FMS patients had visited a “traditional” health care provider on average 10 times per year, a “non-traditional” provider 12 times per year, and had been hospitalized once every 3 years for FMS-associated symptoms. 94-98% of the patients continued to experience pain at the conclusion of the study. In fact, the mean severity of pain (1.6 on a 0-3 Visual Analog Scale; VAS) did not change over the course of the study. Importantly, despite no change in pain scores, work disability increased significantly over time. These data suggest that inadequate FMS pain management over time is associated with increased work disability. This conclusion is supported by findings of a more recent study in a community sample of 100 FMS patients. 87% of patients reported that they “had to reduce their work or school hours since the onset of their pain,” 31% reported work disability, and 47.5% experienced reductions in income since the onset of FMS associated pain. Importantly, White et al. found that one of the leading clinical predictors for an increased risk of work disability was pain severity of ≧75 mm on a 100-mm visual analog scale (VAS). We interpret these data to mean that work disability is a marker for the degree of refractoriness or severity that is indicative of insufficient pain management.
Very commonly the lives of patients with severe, unrelieved FMS pain are further complicated by concurrent major depression. Prevalence of lifetime depressive disorder in FMS is higher than in the general population. Approximately 80% of FMS patients seeking tertiary care have a concurrent diagnosis of depressive disorder. Depression in the face of FMS significantly increases the risk for poor physical functioning and poor quality of life. Epstein and colleagues assessed quality of life in FMS patients, in the general population, and in patients suffering from other chronic disorders, such as depression alone, heart disease, and arthritis. Every SF-36 subscale score was lowest in FMS! Taken together, these data suggest that patients with unrelieved FMS pain who are disabled and suffer from concurrent depression comprise the most refractory, severely ill segment of patients with FMS.
Thus, an object of this invention is to provide additional effective therapy for FMS patients. More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide therapy to reduce pain associated with fibromyalgia. An additional object of the invention is to provide sufficient therapy to a patient suffering from fibromyalgia to allow the patient to return to work.